


If I had known you back then

by PDexter



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PDexter/pseuds/PDexter
Summary: This is if Edward and Oswald knew each other in highschool and I dont know if I going to do a lot more to this one.





	1. Chapter 1

Oswald's point of view:  
Oswald was a very small skinny boy. Very short for his age and dressed in expensive looking suits which looked very out of place. He was 16 years old and it was Junior year at this new school. Before this he lived in another country and his family was very wealthy and decided to move to America when the company was going under. He had pionted shined black shoes, a white button up, a black jacket on, long black pants and a black vest over the white button up and a purple bow tie and his hair stuck up in a tuff. His Mother dropped him off near the front entrance of the school. There was a stairway going towards the front entrance which had double doors. Oswald was sitting in the front seat next to his mother. His mother smiles and puts her hands on his cheeks "Oh, I love my little Oswald, do good at school sweety" she says kissing him. Oswald smiles "I love you too mom" he says as he opens the door and gets out. His mother waves with a clothes as he gets out and walks towards the entrance. Oswald was carrying a green backpack. 

Edwards point of view:  
Edward had a very poor family and lived in a trailer park. His clothes was from the thrift store but he always dressed in dress pants and button ups and wore some penny loafers he got from the donation left at the center for underprivileged familys and he always got the most gaudy looking socks that just looked like someone from the 50s might wear. He carried on his back a brown rucksack that morning and had walked to schools. He had large oversized glasses and brown hair that was usually a mess when not combed back. He walked from his house across the train track and to the front of the campus and as he was walking up to the school he saw a small boy get out of a brown Cadillac. He watched the boy go towards the front entrance. Edward knew most of the people on campus even most of the ones he not ever spoken to and he had never scene this boy before. He smiled as he slowly follows the boy as he goes to the front entrance. The boy reaches into a pocket and pulls out a piece of paper. Ed takes this opportunity. "Hi, are you new"? Edward asks. The smaller boy looks up in suprise "What? Who are you"? he asks defensively. "Ed, Nashton" he says with a smile. "I not seen you around before" Ed says. "What, do you keep a log on everyone in school" Oswald asks. "Yes, auctually.. Would you like to see"? he asks with a smile, seeming far to willing to share. Oswald raises a brow "Thats creepy" is all Oswald says. 

Edward frowns "Oh, I wasnt trying to be, I dont have any freinds" Ed explains. "I cant imagine why" Oswald spits out sarcastically. "I can help you figure out where your classes are" Ed offers. "Why should I trust you" Oswald says back to him. "Im not very popular at this school, I gain nothing from hurting you" he trys to assure the shorter boy. "Fine, here" Oswald shoving the paper at Ed. Ed grabs it "So, you are a Junoir? Are you new to Gotham"? Edward asks. "Im new this country, I not exactly sure about what your countries customs are yet" Oswald says. "Did your country speak English"? Edward asks. "No we didnt" he says. "You are very good at it" he says. "Thanks" Oswald says. Edward starts reading it out loud A11, B9, C10, B11, C4, E9 and E1. Edward smiles and says "Follow me" he smiles as he pulls out a piece of green chalk from his pocket and puts a question mark on each door. Afterwards he stops at a door and says "Well, this is my first class room" Edward says with a smile. "Why did you write on them"? Penguin asks. "So you know which ones are yours" Edward says. "Wont you get in trouble"? Oswald pionts out. "Well, no one saw me and I doubt they would care" Edward says with a smile. "Lunch plans"? Edward asks. "No" Oswald says. "Great, ill see you at lunch" Edward says as he starts to walk into the class room putting the chalk in his pocket. "No, wait" Oswald said grabbing the tallers boy hand. Edward smiles and looks down at him "Yes"? he says. "My name is Oswald" the small boy says. "Nice meeting you Oswald" Ed says. 

Oswald perspective: Oswald walks into class and says "Oswald why dont you introduce yourself to the class" the teacher says. "Hello everyone, I am Oswald Cobblepot, Im not from your country" he says. "May I sit down"? Oswald asks. A student raises his hand to ask a question and the teacher calls on him "Yes Joey" she says. "Why are you so short" he says. "I dont know" Oswald says coldly. "Joey that is very rude, Oswald you may sit down" she says. Oswald sits down, the whole class he is not really paying attention to what the teacher is saying. The windows are open and Oswald is looking outside. Suddenly a bomb is tossed in the middle of the class room. "W What"? Oswald sees it and is broken from his wandering thoughts. He picks it up and gas starts coming out and fills the classroom. Oswald drops it covering his face with his sleeve. Everyone starts scattering out of the classroom and Oswald looks outside and sees a boy in a gasmask outside who seems to be waving at Oswald. The teacher had left the classroom as well. 

Oswald sticks his head out the window and looked at the boy and the boy lifts the mask up not taking it off so Oswald can see his face. Its the boy Oswald met this morning. "Ed!? What do you think you are doing"? he asks. "Come on, cant tell me you enjoying class so much you didnt want someone to break you out" he says. Oswald looks away and sighs and looks back "I wasnt really enjoying it and one of the other student made fun of me for being short" he says. "Come on lets go" Ed says with a smile. Oswald climbs out the window and looks at Ed "Where are we going"? Oswald asks the boy. "Oh you will see" he says with a smile. Edward hides in one of the old bathrooms that are not used anymore. "Why are we in here, what is this place" Oswald asks. "Its the boys bathroom, but we have a new one, we are sitting in the old one, the pipes were rusted out so they shut it down and made a new one" he explains. 

"What are we doing then" Oswald says. "I set off a series of traps and bombs up in the school so partly hiding, and secondly I got this" Edward pulls out a bag full of green herbs. Oswald eyes widen "You did what"?! Edward looks at him "I do this stuff all the time, people are mean to me so I like to cause problems for them, no one ever catches me" Edward says. "Everyone thinks im perfect and quiet, I hardly ever get caught doing bad stuff" Edward says. "What is that you are holding"? Oswald asks. "Pot or the correct term Marijuana" Edward says. "You smoke"? Oswald asks. "Sometimes, not often" he says. Edward pulls out a pipe and starts packing it with some of the weed for the bag and pulls out a lighter as he shoves the herb in a glass pipe he pulls from his pocket and lights it. He inhales a long drag and blows out. "You should try" Edward says. Oswald nods putting out his hand for Edward to to hand him the pipe and as Oswald takes the pipe and inhales, immediately starts coughing. Edward laughs at him. "Why did you choose to hit my classroom"? Penguin asks. "I thought they might be picking on you and I thought maybe we could be friends" Edward says. "Why would I be your friend" Oswald says. "Since you don't have any either yet" Edward says. "That sounds terribly manipulative" Oswald says looking up at the taller boy. The taller boy smiles at him "You might be the only one who has noticed" Edward says. Oswald was very suspicious of this boy, but he thought perhaps since he tried so hard he should give him a chance. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Next morning Oswald comes back to school. The entire school had been evacuated and Oswald ended up getting home late. Oswald's mother was worried sick about him and he decided to not yet tell her about the new friend he made. Oswald the next morning walks back into school with another one of his suits and he witnesses Edward up against the locker being held by the cuff by one of the Jocks. It was someone with a letter mens Jacket and a clean cut hair due like something someone out of the military might get. "We know it was you Ed! They cancelled the big game thanks to you idiot! Why are you always causing trouble" Edwards glasses were cracked but still on his face and and he was wearing a short sleeve yellow button up and long brown pants and his penny loafers. his face was covered in blood and there was 3 other boys behind the man holding him against the wall. "I I don't know what you guys are talking about, I didn't do anything this time" Edward says. "I swear one day I am going to catch you, and exspose you for this." the taller broader man says as he lets go of Ed and walks away. "Your too stupid to ever figure me out even if I was up to something Jim"! Edward laughs and earns another punch to the face before Jim turns around and starts walking off as he says"Harvey and Doughty lets go". "Right Jim" one of the other men says. 

Oswald runs up to Edward and asks "Are you okay"? Edward looks down at him and laughs "Sorry you had to see that" Edward says giving him an awkward smile. Oswald takes out a handkerchief from his vest pocket and hands it to Ed. "Thats kind of you" Edward says as he takes it and wipes the blood off his mouth. "Your glasses" Oswald says. "Its fine, they have been broken before" Edward says. "Ill buy you some more" Oswald says. Edward looks down at Oswald "You dont need to I".. Edward is cut off. "You must accept, I wont hear of anything else" Oswald demands. Oswald grabs Oswald hand and starts walking towards the boys restroom. Edward follows him without resistance but asks "Where are we going Oswald"? Edward asks him. "To the Bathroom, where else"? Oswald says as he drags Edward in and turns stops at the sink and turns on the sink. there is a stool in the rest room that Oswald pulls next to the sink and grabs the handkerchief that Edward was holding and rinses it and says "Lean down some" Oswald says. Edward does as requested and Oswald takes off his glasses and sets them on the sink. He starts wiping off Edwards face and puts his hand on Edward cheek and Edward smiles at Oswald. "Are you going to be okay"? Oswald says. "I will be fine, dont worry Oswald" Edward says. "I am happy you care so much" Edward says back. "Why wouldn't I care? People shouldn't be hurting you" Oswald says. "You just met me" Edward says. "Doesn't mean its right now does it"? Oswald argues back. Edward had a scar over his eye and cut on his lip that was partially swollen. He also had a bruise on his cheek and his nose was broken. "Why is there a stoll in here"? Edward asks. "I stole it from the science classroom, I cant read anything in here" Oswald says climbing down from the stool and handing the hankerchief to Edward. 

Edward shoves it in his pant pocket and Oswald grabs his hand dragging him out of the bathroom. "Where is your first class" he says. "PE" Edward says and Oswald says "I dont have that till 4th period, ill see you at lunch" Oswald says with a smile. Oswald walks away and waves "Bye new freind" Oswald says with a smile as he runs off. Edward watches him run off and smiles "I made a freind" Edward smiles to himself as Oswald running off to his class. 

Lunch time:   
Oswald is looking around for an empty table to sit at and finds one and sits down. He is wearing a black vest that is buttoned up, a white collored shirt with long sleeves and black slacks and what looks like bowling shoes. He has striped purple and black socks. Edward suddenly walks up to him and smiles "May I sit with you"? Edward asks. Oswald looks up and scoots over and nods silently. Edward smiles looking at him. Edward takes out his lunch. Its a box full of sushi. "What did you bring"? Oswald asks. "I dont have lunch today, my mother didnt go shopping" Edward says to him. Oswald frowns "Would you like some"? Oswald says offering to share. "Are you sure"? Edward asks. "Yes, I am" Oswald tells him. Oswald smiles and nods and opens the box and takes out the chopstick and picks one up and puts it towards Edward mouth. "Try some" Oswald says smiling. Edward opens his mouth and eats it and smiles and swallows "Are we freinds then"? Edward asks. "You wanted to be" Oswald says looking confused. "I did, but I didnt think you would accept my offer" Edward says.


End file.
